Love and Patronus part 3
by PhantomLove13
Summary: Part 3  LupinxHermionexSnape


Morning came too early for Hermione, who had spent most of the night tossing and turning restlessly. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. He was a teacher but she didn't care for once. He had opened a door in her that, for some reason, she couldn't close. It wouldn't have suprised her if he had put a spell on her. She had never felt this way about anybody before. As if, just thinking about him would bring him to her.

Turning over, a bright ray of sun fell across her face. In that one second she could have sworn there had been someone sitting on the foot of her bed. But when she could see again, her room was exactly as it always was. Glancing at her alarm clock, she groaned. She was late for breakfast!

Dressing in a hurry, she raced down the stairs, out of the warm common room and in the corridor. Nearly knocking into first year who had probably forgotten something in her room, Hermione walked quickly down the halls. She had almost admitted she lost when the Great Hall finally came into view. Trying not to attract any attention to herself and the fact she was late, she walked quietly over to Ron and Harry.

" There you are! " Ron said, smiling cheekily. " Though maybe you were gonna sleep all day. "

" Oh, shut up! " She muttered crossly, causing both Ron and Harry to grin.

Stabbing at her pancakes a little more forcefully then necessary, Hermione glared at them. Realizing she was being childish, she took a deep, calming breath before continuing to eat her breakfast. The entire time she tried to keep herself from looking up to the teacher's table. Several times, she failed and ducked her head down quickly when Professor Lupin caught her staring.

" Uh, Hermione? Are you alright? " Harry asked, trying to sound casual.

" Fine. " She lied. " Just a little warm in here. "

Thankfully, he let the subject drop. The rest of breakfast was spent in a tense silence. Finally, it was time for class and Hermione was able relax a little. Until she glanced at her schedule. Her heart started racing all over again and she nearly got trampled by the crowd when she stopped in middle of the hallway. 'She had to get her head together before she got herself killed' she thought with a bitter laugh.

Hermione eventually found her way to the right room just before class started. She noticed that she couldn't see Professor Lupin anywhere. Was he late too? Unlikely on his first day. A hand on her shoulder made Hermione jump and nearly crash into a nearby desk. She turned around to see her Professor trying not to smile, but the light in his eye made it clear he thought her reaction was quite amusing.

" Sorry, Ms. Granger. Perhaps you should take a seat, you look a little shaky. " He pointed to a desk near the front of the room.

As she made her way forward, Hermione could feel the eyes of the class on her. She knew she was beet red with embarrassment, but she couldn't blame Professor Lupin. It **had **been her who had freaked out for no real reason. For a second, Hermione's legs quivered like they were about to give out. As if reading her mind, she felt a firm hand on the small of her back. Too soon, she had reached her seat and the warm support was gone.

While the rest of the class listened intently to Professor Lupin's introduction and instructions, Hermione struggled to pay attention. It was a first for her, she had always been the best in her classes, so when Professor Lupin asked her a question and she got it wrong, the entire room went silent in amazement. Blushing furiously, it was all she could do not to cry from embarrassment. Instead she sent a deadly glare at anyone who was foolish enough to get caught staring at her.

" I'm sorry, Professor! " She blurted unhappily.

" Quite alright, Hermione. " He said casually. For a second, she could've sworn he had winked at her. " We can't get them all right. "

" I guess not, " She frowned thoughtfully.

" Sorry, class but that is all we have time for today. All I ask is that you all read pages forty through pages fifty-five. " He stopped and turned to Hermione who was about to leave. " And Hermione, please come see me before you go. "


End file.
